


Soulmates Across Space

by GracefulRavenFeathers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotions, Empathy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Scars, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulRavenFeathers/pseuds/GracefulRavenFeathers
Summary: Everyone's soulmate bond manifests uniquely. Besides Scarring and Soul Possesion there are no constants. Virgil and Keith's bond is different from Pidge and Logan's which is different from Roman and Lance's which is different from Shiro and Thomas's. But even separated, they make it work.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith loved his soulmate, though he barely ever thought about him. Ever since his dad died, he just tried to survive the endless foster homes and school bullies. But His soulmate was a safe haven, communicating through a shared dreamscape. He worried about him, seeing as it was hard to ignore the parallel lines covering his thighs that he definitely hadn’t put there, or the intense moments of panic that occasionally overtook him at seemingly random times. See, every pair of soulmates was different. Bonds manifest uniquely, though there were similarities. 

 

As far as he could tell, Keith was linked to his soulmate by scars, intense emotions, and occasional dream telepathy. Other pairs had heterochromia(one eye their original colour, the other their soulmate’s), matching soulmarks, shared birthdays, or ink(whatever one soulmate drew on themselves appeared on the other). But there were two constants--’Soul Possession’ and ‘Scarring’. Scarring is the term for when your soulmate dies and a black, heart-shaped scar appears over the survivor’s heart. Soul Possession is the term for when, in a random day within the year a soulmate turns 18, Soulmates switch bodies.

 

Keith had turned 18 two months after the Kerberos Mission was pronounced Lost. He hadn't thought too much about it, trying to remain calm and not get kicked out of the school Shiro had worked so hard to get him into. But he had eventually boiled over and threw a flight manual at Iverson’s face, resulting in his expulsion and permanent damage to Iverson’s eye. Now he was living in a shack in the middle of the desert, all alone except for the few telepathic conversations he had with his Soulmate when they were both asleep.

 

His soulmate’s name was Virgil. They rarely talked about their personal lives. Keith didn’t even know what Virgil looked like. But he could pick his voice out of a line up--rough, sarcastic, and usually accompanied by a self-deprecating laugh. Keith loved listening to him drone on about his favorite bands, and Keith felt comfortable talking about Shiro and how much he missed his brother-figure. The scars were never mentioned.

 

***

 

Virgil cared a lot about Keith. He sometimes felt bad for pushing all his anxiety attacks and self-harm scars on his unexpecting soulmate, but Keith always assured him that it was okay. Sometimes Virgil got flashes of loneliness and anger from Keith.

 

One night, once he had finally fallen asleep, he heard keith’s Voice echoing through the dreamscape(a dark space with millions of stars thinking as he floated).

 

“Virge?” Keith’s voice floated around Virgil, almost visible.

 

“I’m here.”

 

“I need to tell you something important.” Virgil’s stomach clenched at the serious tone. “I found Shiro. And now I'm in space, and I don't know if I'm ever going to meet you now, because i’ve been dragged into a war that I know nothing about. And I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you Virgie.”

 

Virgil couldn't process the information. Shiro? Space? War? “I...I don't know what to say.” he took a deep breath. “I love you too K.” and the connection began to dissolve, leaving Virgil alone in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! Hope you guys enjoy the Pidge/Logan chapter.
> 
> Quick note--
> 
> "Italics" means telepathy 
> 
> Italics by themself means written

Logan was bad at feelings. He never knew how to react to romance or express love. And he knew this fact. But it didn't stop him from loving his soulmate Katie.

 

Ever since he was little, Logan had a dark green soulmark between his shoulder blades. It was shaped like a star, and his brother Roman told him that his soulmate had the same mark somewhere on their own body. But that wasn't the only thing different from his family: Logan had a voice in his head. It was the voice of a girl, and they would have conversations about space and math and how other people were terrible. His parents had insisted it was imaginary, but Logan knew it was different. He knew he didn't have a big enough imagination to create the complex character who he talked to.

 

He didn't have solid proof till was 10, however. He was sitting in class, completely bored. They were talking about the colour wheel in his (mandatory) art class, about how red and blue make purple and how yellow and blue make green. He didn't see the point of art class. So instead of paying attention like he would in math or history, he began scribbling math equations on his wrist in blue ink.

 

_ 1+1=2 _

_ 2+2=4 _

_ 3+3=6 _

_ 4+4=8 _

_ 5+5=10 _

_ 6+6=12 _

_ 7+7=14 _

_ 8+8=16 _

_ 9+9=18 _

_ 10+10=20 _

 

Suddenly, beneath his neat list of numbers, the equation  _ 11+11=22  _ appeared in green pen. Logan stared in awe at his arm as the green ink continued the list until it got to  _ 20+20=40 _ . At this point the list almost stretched to his elbow joint. 

 

_ Who are you? _ He wrote next to the column.

 

_ Katie  _ came the reply in a cutsie handwriting. 

 

_ I'm Logan.  _ He looked down at his arm and tapped his own to his lips debating whether or not to ask a question. He set the pen on his arm again.  _ Are you the voice in my head? _

 

For a moment, nothing appeared. But the voice came into his head again.

 

_ “Logan?” _ The voice sounded unsure, but Logan felt an unfamiliar warmth in his chest.

 

_ “Katie?” _

 

_ “Omigosh!”  _ the shrillness of Katie’s exclamation caused Logan to flinch a little.  _ “Logan I think we’re soulmates!” _

 

_ “That...makes sense. But just to be sure, do you have a soulmark?” _

 

_ “Yeah,”  _ Katie immediately replied.  _ “I have a dark blue star on my upper back.” _

 

Logan sucked in a shaky breath.  _ “I have a dark green star between my shoulder blades.” _

 

_ “This is so cool! I can't believe…”  _ Suddenly Katie cut off.  _ “Shoot, my teacher just caught me daydreaming in the middle of Gym class. Better get running.” _

 

_ “Good luck,”  _ Logan though before tuning back into Miss Valerie’s lecture on primary colours.

 

***

 

Almost five years later, Katie sat on the roof of The Garrison. She listened to the radio chatter and stared at the stars. She’d snuck into the school months ago under the guise of “Pidge Gunderson”; a clever disguise thought up by Logan once Katie had convinced him that sneaking into an elite space school was the only way to avenge/find her brother and father. So she’d slipped in and proceeded to learn and hack her way through. She and Logan were in near constant communication, both verbal and with ink. Whenever Katie needed advice on how to be a guy, Logan would chime in mentally or write back if he was focusing on something else.

 

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when Lance whispered creepily in her ear. Luckily, he hadn't figured out her secret, but he still managed to be annoying as heck sometimes. She decided to trust him and his friend with her findings about Kerberos, aliens, and the so called “voltron” that kept appearing.

 

A comet/space ship, an unconscious hero, a giant blue lion, a crazy wormhole, a magic castle, an alien encounter, weird green food goo, and a giant green lion later, Katie found herself in a room of her own in said castle on an alien planet. She set her green pen to her arm and began to tell Logan about what had happened. Luckily she was ambidextrous, because she had so much to tell that it covered both her forearms and both thighs.

 

_...and then the cave floor crumbled underneath us and we found this giant, blue, robotic lion. At first I thought it was the “voltron” I told you about, but then a vision filled my head showing that the lion was only part of Voltron, which is actually this ginormous mecha with a flaming sword… _

 

_...and I started to panic because i’m not a pilot and what if there weren't pedals!? But Shiro calmed me down. We found this cave made of tree roots and I went in. The Green Lion is smaller than the blue lion, but I knew immediately that this Lion and I were going to kick some Galra trash together… _

 

***

 

Katie eventually managed to fall asleep, but Logan stayed up for a while rereading the fantastic story his soulmate was living. He couldn't get a strong telepathic connection with her, but the ink was enough. Before falling asleep himself, he glanced out the window at the stars.

 

_ “Good luck Katie.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support I've gotten. I really appreciate it. Next week is Roman/Lance


	3. Lance/Roman

Roman adored his soulmate. They shared a rare connection, the gift of tongues, so even though Roman had never taken a Spanish class he could speak the language flawlessly. Additionally, they shared heterochromia Iridium: One eye bright blue, the other deep brown. Also, they had an ink bond, where everything written on his skin would appear on his soulmate’s skin, and vice versa. 

 

Roman’s soulmate was named Lance. And while some people teased and bullied him for having a male soulmate, Roman thought of him as his fairytale prince, there to rescue him. He didn’t let the bullying get to him. 

 

Lance was so charming. He covered Roman’s arms in sweet poems, both in Spanish and English. Roman returned the favor with drawings of handsome princes and fierce dragons, with Disney lyrics mixed in for flavor. He wanted to meet his soulmate so bad, but it was near impossible. Though Lance has grown up in Cuba, not far, and yet too far away from Roman’s native Florida, the boy had gotten a scholarship to the Galaxy Garrison. All the way in Nevada. 

 

So Roman made do. Lance was busier now, but still made time for poems now and then. Roman drew on himself during all his free time. Sometimes he’d sit in front of his mirror for hours, gazing at his blue eye, the one his soulmate had given him, dreaming about the day he’d finally meet his prince. 

 

****

 

Lance was in a pickle. He was in space. And he didn’t know how to tell his soulmate. They had finally made a plan to meet up during spring break, in just a few weeks. But then Keith mf-ing Kogane lead him to a giant blue lion, and here he was. In space. With Aliens. 

 

What was he going to tell Roman?

 

“Hey babe. You know how we were gonna meet soon? Well I’m gonna need a rain check. Why? Oh, Because I’m in space. And I will be for an unspecified amount of time. I knew you’d understand.”

 

This was gonna be hard. 

 

That night, he sat in his new quarters in the Castle of Lions, tapping a blue pen against his arm as he tried to figure out what to say. 

 

Finally he began to write. 

 

Mi Amour,

 

I am so sorry. I really want to meet you. You are my motivation to be the best version of myself. I love you. 

 

But something has come up. You probably won’t believe me if I tell you where I am right now. But I’m in space. Aliens are real. Do you remember the Kerberos Mission last year? When Shiro, the pilot, crashed into the planet? Well it was a lie. I rescued Shiro, and now we’re gonna fight the aliens that took him. 

 

I know it sounds dumb. But I swear it’s true. There’s this thing called Voltron, and I help pilot it. But no matter what, someday I’ll come back. 

 

I love you. 

 

Roman’s hesitant red pen marks didn’t appear for a solid half hour. But when they did, Lance sighed in relief. 

 

A doodled self portrait surrounded by hearts. “I believe you” was written in cursive underneath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s so short. I’m not very good at getting inside either of these character’s heads. 
> 
> Thanks for reading🖤🖤🖤 Next time is Shiro and Thomas (The ultimate gay ship XD)
> 
> My insta is @gracefulravenfeathers42
> 
> I post fan art and when I’m updating my stories. Also, if you have any fanart for any of my stories, I’d love to see it! Tag or DM me 🖤🖤🖤

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a longer story, so I hope you enjoy. I'll try to post every Friday. If you like it, I hope you'll consider leaving a comment. They make my day.
> 
> -Feathers


End file.
